


Ten Minutes To Elijah

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah learns at a young age that as an actor, he must live in two worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes To Elijah

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 1990 during the filming of the made-for-TV movie, _Child In The Night_. It is Elijah's first big speaking part. He is approximately nine years-old.

It's weird answering to another name, hearing people say "Luke" and having to remember they're talking to him. He gets to be himself at lunch and during on-set lessons, but the rest of the day he has to be someone else.

He screws up sometimes, forgets to answer, but the director doesn't get mad. Says he's doing great. Calls him a natural.

Mom's there, too, watching out for him. She catches his eye and holds up both hands, flexing ten fingers to remind him that lessons start in ten minutes.

He nods. In ten minutes he can be Elijah again.


End file.
